Jireru Heart ni Hi o Tsukete
is an original unit song performed by Tanaka Kotoha, Ogami Tamaki, Kousaka Umi, Tokoro Megumi, and Miyao Miya as the unit BURNING GIRL. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Atsuiatsui jounetsu ga jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukeru Datte TAFU na yume janakya hajimaranai Mune no sukima jirijiri to kusubutteta doukasen Ima sugu ni moyashite yo makka na DESIRE CHIKUTAKU tokei no hari kizan demo DON'T HURRY Keikaku kouritsu nante ki ni shite bakari ja NONSENSE Demo ne hayaru kimochi doushite? Kanpeki motometakute SUTAIRU kuzusenakute Surechigau risou to yuujou butsukeau kosei to kanjou Daijoubu sore ga watashi-tachi no Kokoro honki ni saseru BAANINGU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Okubyou na shoujo de wa odorenai Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE Dokidoki shigeki-teki mezase NEXT STAGE Atama de kangaeru yori misetsukete sono BODY Nano ni jishin soushitsu doushite? Kitai ni kotaetakute hitori de PURESSHAA seotte Kimetsuketa jibun no genkai kizutsuketa kizuna-tachi Heiki sou yatte watashi-tachi wa Hageshii honoo no you ni HIITO APPU shite! Megurimeguru shunkan o muku na SOORU ni yakitsukete Kore ijou ii ko de wa irarenai Mune no BOTAN te o kakete sarakedasu no EMOOSHON Mou mayowanai namida no kinou ni sayonara Sono itami kara hitomi o sorasanai de Yowasa wa tsuyoku aru tame no shirushi Saa koko kara hajimaru shinku no RUUJU hiita nara BUREIZU APPU shite! Atsuiatsui jounetsu de jireru HAATO ni hi o tsukete Okubyou na shoujo de wa odorenai Mune no oku de meramera to yureru shoudou kanjitai Motto tsuyoku moyashite yo makka na DESIRE HAATO ni hi o tsukete a-ge-ru |-| Kanji= アツいアツい情熱が　ジレるハートに火をつける だってタフな夢じゃなきゃ始まらない 胸の隙間ジリジリと　燻ってた導火線 今すぐに　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE チクタク時計の針　刻んでも　DON'T HURRY 計画　効率なんて　気にしてばかりじゃNONSENSE でもね　はやる気持ち　ドウシテ？ 完璧求めたくて　スタイル崩せなくて すれ違う　理想と友情　ぶつけ合う　個性と感情 大丈夫　それが灼熱少女(わたしたち)の 心　本気にさせる　バーニングアップして！ アツいアツい情熱で　ジレるハートに火をつけて 臆病な少女では踊れない 胸の奥でメラメラと　揺れる衝動　感じたい もっと強く　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE ドキドキ刺激的　めざせNEXT STAGE 頭で考えるより　見せつけてそのBODY なのに　自信喪失　ドウシテ？ 期待に応えたくて　ひとりでプレッシャー背負って 決めつけた自分の限界　傷つけた絆たち 平気　そうやって灼熱少女(わたしたち)は 激しい炎のように　ヒートアップして！ メグリメグる瞬間を　無垢なソウルに焼き付けて これ以上優等生(いいこ)ではいられない 胸のボタン手をかけて　さらけ出すのエモーション もう迷わない　涙の昨日にサヨナラ その痛みから瞳を逸らさないで 弱さは強くあるための火傷(しるし) さぁここから始まる　真紅のルージュ引いたなら ブレイズアップして！ アツいアツい情熱で　ジレるハートに火をつけて 臆病な少女では踊れない 胸の奥でメラメラと　揺れる衝動　感じたい もっと強く　燃やしてよ真っ赤なDESIRE ハートに火をつけてあ・げ・る |-| English= Our impatient hearts has been lit aflame super passionately 'Cause unless we've toughen up our dreams, we can't start The fuse had been smoldered by the gaps in our chest Right now, burn this crimson desire! Even if the ticking clock hand ticks away, don't hurry Planning with efficiency, I cared about anything but nonsense But you know, why does my feelings run so impatiently? Rather than destroying my style, I wanted to seek perfection These ideals and friendships pass each other, clashing each of our identities and emotions It'll be alright, that's our Hearts so let's burn up seriously! Our impatient hearts has been lit aflame super passionately Timid girls can't dance well I want to feel this immolating impulses in the back of my burning chest This crimson desire burns much stronger! I am brimming with excitement, let's aim for the next stage Rather than thinking with my head, I'll show off my body Yet, why am I doubting myself? I'm burdened with pressure alone because I wanted to live up to my expectations I even condemned my limits and wounded my bonds We don't mind so Like intense flames, please heat me up! Our pure souls are scorched the instant they turn around I can't be more than just a good girl These exposed emotions that I put my hand in my chest's buttons I won't get lost anymore and I'll say good-bye to that tearful yesterday I couldn't turn my eyes away from that pain My weakness is a strong burn mark lying within me Come on, it's starting from here once you drew the deep crimson rouge Let's blaze up! Our impatient hearts has been lit aflame super passionately Timid girls can't dance well I want to feel this shaking impulses in the back of my burning chest This crimson desire burns much stronger! I'll-give-you my heart that has been lit aflame! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 (sung by: BURNING GIRL) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Tokoro Megumi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Kousaka Umi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Ogami Tamaki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Tanaka Kotoha) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day 2 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo & Ueda Reina) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2015 @ Day 2 (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo, Ueda Reina, and Aimi) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @NAGOYA (performed by: Fujii Yukiyo, Kiritani Choucho, and Inagawa Eri) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @FUKUOKA (performed by: Ueda Reina & Taneda Risa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI Day 2 (performed by: Yamazaki Haruka, Watanabe Yui, Kido Ibuki, and Takahashi Minami) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tanaka Kotoha Category:Ogami Tamaki Category:Kousaka Umi Category:Tokoro Megumi Category:Miyao Miya